


Time Won't Give Me Time

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, Major Violent Act, Major character death - Freeform, Slurs, Violence, not a happy fic, possible triggers, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: When they were apart life brought them together.When they were together life broke them apart.Mickey knew his actions had consequences.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Time Won't Give Me Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deathfic! Please do not continue if you do not want to read about a character death.
> 
> The death is violent. This is a warning for violence and murder. If this triggers you, please do not continue. Back out now.
> 
> There is a gay slur used in fic but fits the context. 
> 
> Shameless ties in prior statements and actions so well. This was inspired first by the song of the same title and Mickey stating he was given the right to choose where he was housed if he rolled on the cartel. Then I read a comment elsewhere that Mickey had given Ian everything.
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by Culture Club. I listened to this song on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> Also don’t hate me.

Title is from the song of the same name by Culture Club. I listened to this song on repeat while writing this.

Also don’t hate me.

\--

The man wipes at his eyes for what seems like the hundredth time. He knew he wasn’t meant to be happy but this was too much. Too. Much.

He had already been through enough in his short life. 

They had only just been married. After years of running away and from, fate finally had its way. He had never been so happy as when he stood before the man he had loved since he was just a teenager and told the whole world how they felt.

Six short weeks later, the man finds himself alone in what was their bedroom. He can still smell his husband’s familiar scent. He buries his nose deeper into the tee shirt he is clutching and begins to cry again.

\--

_ “Mr. Milkovich, I’m Agent Thompson. You know we’re extraditing your ass back to the States, right?” Thompson threw a thick file down on the table in the interrogation room._

_“Fuck off,” Mickey replied through his gritted teeth._

_Thompson chuckled. “I’m sure a pretty thing like you will be fucked. When they see the dark hair and those pretty big, blue eyes, you’ll be a favorite in no time.”_

_“Aww, you think I’m pretty? You sound like a fag to me.”_

_Thompson burst into a full-on belly laugh. When he was finally able to catch his breath, Thompson leaned over and opened the file, flipping through until he found what he wanted. “Isn’t this **your** boyfriend?”_

_Mickey remained silent._

_“But **I’m** the fag?”_

_“What d’ya want? Just put me on the bus and take my ass back to prison. Betta’ than hearin’ this shit!”  
_

_ Thompson suddenly turned serious. “We know how you supported yourself. You have what we want.” Thompson leaned back and raised his arms in an exaggerated stretch before bringing his arms down and clasping his fingers behind his head. “We can work something out.”_

_“Are you fuckin’ crazy!? They. Will. Kill. ME!”_

_“So there is a ‘they’?”_

_Mickey sat back quickly. _

_“Make no mistake, Mr. Milkovich. You’re going to be locked up again. But we can make it more...comfortable, if you will. Quid pro quo here man.”_

_Mickey, even with Ian’s love and his family’s gradual adoption of him, still felt he was on borrowed time and the world wouldn’t miss a Milkovich._

_Ian. Green eyes, orange hair, and the most beautiful person Mickey would ever see. He finally understood what someone meant when they called another the love of their life. Ian was it for him. Mickey didn’t know he could love anyone until he met Ian. Now, he couldn’t imagine not loving someone more than he loved himself._

_God, he missed Ian.That dumbass had gotten himself locked up. Of all the people in the world, who would have thought Ian would be the one to go off on a felony level? He always thought Carl would have that honor in the Gallagher household._

_Ian..._

_“You lemme keep everything I earned. Lemme choose where I serve my time and you won’t make me serve all of it. I want immunity! Clean slate too! I serve until Gallagher is let out, we call it even, and my record goes bye-bye.”_

_Thompson’s eyes widened almost comically so. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”_

_“You want what I got, you gimme what I want. In writing. No takebacks. Give it up or I shut up.”_

_“No.”_

_“I’m ready ta go then. What we still doin’ here?”_

_Thompson looked at the window. “I’ll see what we can do.”_

_“I thought so,” Mickey replied with a smirk. “In writing. Or I don’t talk!” _

\--

They had been through so much. From fumbling fucking as teens to fighting to illness, jail, prison. Everything. 

They were supposed to have their happily ever after. The one which left with his husband. 

\--

Mickey chose Ian. He always chose Ian.

What Ian didn’t know what Mickey had given him everything he had. First he gave Ian his attention. Then he gave Ian his body. Did Ian even know how much trust it took for Mickey to allow the man, then boy like him, to fill him? Mickey turned his back to someone and trusted that someone to not hurt him.

Love? Mickey gave that before he knew what the feeling was. Time? Every minute he could spend with Ian was a godsend. 

Now, Mickey had given the one thing he had left.

Mickey traded his life for Ian. 

The moment the agreement was placed before him and he rolled on the cartel, Mickey knew he was a dead man. One day soon, a sicario would earn a large fee for ridding this world of one Mikailho Milkovich.

But it was worth it to see the man he loved more than anything one more time. 

He never told Ian the whole truth. It was true he had sold information for a cell with his lover.

It was only when it was ten miles past too late that Ian learned what price his husband had paid to reach him, hold him one more time.

Sleep finally pulls him under for the demons in his dreams to reach for him.

Gunshots. 

Screaming.

Blood.

His husband was already gone when he took him into his arms, the lifeblood flowing from the wound covering the sidewalk, his clothes, his hands.

They’d had to pry him him from the lifeless body. He was convinced if he held on tightly enough and prayed loud enough somehow his world wouldn’t be shattered. He’ll come back…

\--

_  
They had been coming from a movie, arms casually slung around each other when it happened. _

_The first shot rang out. Mickey dragged Ian down behind the nearest car, pushing him down and covering Ian with his own body._

_“They’re here.”_

_“WHO!” Ian had screamed. “Who’s doing this!?”_

_“I told you I rolled on that cartel. It’s them and they won’t stop. Ian, no matter what happens, I love you. I’m sorry, but I love you.”_

_Mickey was so focused on the gunfire from across the street he didn’t hear the person sneaking up behind him until the man was right there._

_One shot to the head. _

_At least the man hadn’t seen it coming and it was quick._

_They had left him there sobbing over his husband. Anger, confusion, despair. The sicario had a self-satisfied smile as he took a pic with his phone then walked away._

_Blood. So much warm blood running over his forearms and thighs as he held on._

_“Don’t leave me. Please...”_

__

\--

Limp hair. Dull eyes. He was a shadow of his former self.

He knew he couldn’t go on like this.It is not what his husband would have wanted. 

Mickey had given everything to be with Ian. 

But Ian had paid the price.

Mickey pushed his face further into the tee shirt and again the tears flowed.


End file.
